Samburu
Samburu is a tribe from Survivor: Africa. Its tribe color is red. Samburu was viewed as the underdog team in Africa. The tribe switch didn't help either when two members were voted out. Despite being in the minority in the merge, the Sole Survivor originated from this tribe, thanks to a deal made by two newcomers after the tribe switch. Members Original= |-|Day 13= Tribe History Original Tribe At the start of the game, Alejandro was leading the tribe to camp. After about an hour, everyone realized they were heading in the wrong direction. Garrett took over and successfully led the tribe to camp. Everyone quickly hit it off at camp. Terra quickly got to work on the things around camp, which earned her respect from Faith. Alejandro on the other hand isolated himself from the others and went off to do his own thing. On the first night, he ate his food by himself rather than talk around the fire with the others. Everyone else let this not bother them. Samburu managed to win the first immunity challenge, granting everyone safe. Over the next few days, Terra was starting to feel sick due to all the work she was doing. Faith and Garrett would try to help her get better. Alejandro finally decided to do some socializing and started chatting with Matthew. The tribe lost the second immunity challenge and people either wanted to vote out Francine for being a liability, or Terra for being sick. In the end, Terra's sickness was too much and she was voted out. Alejandro couldn't get his head together and socialize. After losing the next immunity challenge, he was targeting Faith, who he saw as weak. However, due to isolating himself, Alejandro was voted out. Post-Swap On Day 13, a tribe swap occurred. Matthew and Francine were sent to Boran, and Kim and Landon were brought to Samburu where Faith and Garrett awaited. Everyone was happy to be together after being rivals for almost two weeks. Faith was still convinced it was two tribes in one, and kept trying to remind Garrett that. After losing the immunity challenge, Kim went up to Garrett about forming an alliance with her and Landon. He wasn't totally sure because he liked Faith as a person, but he was getting fed up with the who two tribes in one thing. Faith wanted to target Kim because she saw Kim as a threat for later in the game. In the emd, Garrett sided with Kim and Landon and voted out Faith. This alliance would ultimately control the rest of the game. The new threesome would win the next immunity challenge, allowing them to reach the merge. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into a new one called Moto Maji. Trivia *Samburu is the first tribe to go into the merge in the minority. **It's also the first tribe with this distinction to produce the Sole Survivor. *Samburu, along with Boran, were the first tribes to partake in a tribe switch. *Samburu is the first tribe to go to tribal council following a tribe swap. Category:Tribes Category:Africa Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Red Tribes Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Samburu Tribe